


Remedy

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: A gentled reader who requested a fic where Barba takes care of reader during that time of the month.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 14





	Remedy

You sighed in annoyance as you looked at your underwear as you sat on the toilet. Not only were you experiencing your menses, but you were experiencing them a week early. You had been under a lot of stress as of late - work, family drama, and taking on a higher-ed degree. No wonder your cycle was acting wonky.

You had thought the cramps that had come on earlier were just passing pains. You thought wrong. You wiped yourself and flushed before rummaging through the vanity for a tampon. You found one and also found the electric heating pad shoved in the corner.

After taking care of that, you washed your hands once more, and opened your mirrored medicine cabinet to take some painkillers. Between the cramps and your headache, you felt like a mess.

Slipping into sweatpants, you set the heating pad to “on” and crawled into bed. Taking out your phone, you texted your boyfriend, Rafael. You knew he would be disappointed. His caseload at the D.A.’s office had doubled and had been intense. The two of you had been passing ships and tonight was the first time in what felt like forever, that two had plans. Plans that included alcohol, food and sex. And lots of sex.

[Y/N, 6:30 PM]: Raincheck for tonight. I’m sorry. Not well.

Three dots appeared and then disappeared. Then they appeared, again.

[Rafael, 6:31 PM]: Are you okay? What’s going on?

You bit your lip and texted him back about your period. A headache, cramps and being moody didn’t make for polite dinner company. The last thing you felt like doing was getting dolled up and wearing something form fitting when you felt completely busted.

—

Rafael sighed disappointed as he saw your reply. He had been looking forward to spending some one on one time with you. The two of you had been completely consumed by work. He missed you and he especially missed being consumed by your passion.

So despite your text stating to reschedule, Rafael made a different set of plans.

—

The knocks on your door jolted you out of your sleep. You looked at the clock, and realized you had fallen asleep for about 90 minutes. “Just a minute,” you called out, stumbling half asleep to the door. You looked through the peephole and saw Rafael.

Opening the door, you smiled at him. “Babe, what’s up? I thought we cancelled.”

Rafael smiled brightly at you. “I thought I’d come by and check on my favorite person.”

Your cheeks pinked. “That’s sweet of you but I told you I wasn’t feeling well today. I am cranky, crampy and bloated. Not a good combination. I feel like shit and look like shit.”

You moved to the side anyway, allowing him in. You noticed Rafael’s hands were full with two shopping bags.

“What’s going on?” You questioned as he set the bags down on your counter. You tried to peek, but Rafael swatted your hands away.

“Just wait. Go lay back down. I’ll come get you,” Rafael replied placing a small chaste kiss on your lips.

You began to protest, but Rafael turned you around and shooed you, with a small, but gentle sway to your butt. You looked over your shoulder and teasingly stuck your tongue out at him, wondering what he had planned.

After what felt like forever, but was only twenty minutes, Rafael called for you. You saw the bathroom door was open, and could hear soft classical music emanating.

The bathroom light was off, but candles were lit everywhere. Rafael has drawn you bath, with flower petals floating at the top. At the foot, was a bathroom caddy - perched was a small vase of flowers, a glass of wine and a box of chocolate truffles from Vosges, your favorite haut chocolatier.

“What’s all this?” You asked in dismay.

“You said you weren’t feeling well, so I wanted to take care of you,” Rafael explained.

Rafael helped you out of your clothes and soon, you were naked. You asked him to excuse himself so you could remove your tampon and then called him back in. You didn’t mind sharing with Rafael, but you did want to keep some mystery to the relationship. While you were taking care of your personal business, Rafael stripped down too. Rafael got into the tub first, and then he helped you in. You sat against his chest, in between his legs.

“This is nice,” you murmured, closing your eyes. The scent of vanilla and honey had filled the room. Rafael began to rub your temples and you could feel your headache dissipating.

You turned to face Rafael, “This is wonderful,” you replied. “You’re wonderful, thank you.”

Rafael pressed a kiss to your forehead. “For you, anything.”


End file.
